Not An Entire Loss
by colepop
Summary: When Sniper losses yet another battle against the BLU's he goes to see his best friend, Engineer. Some things happen and Engineer finds out his biggest secret. Sniper x Engineer.


Sniper, a man of the wild. He was no stranger to solitude but then he joined RED that all changed. Constantly being surrounded by 8 other men will change a person like that. Still in the prime of his life and he had no one. He did have a little crush on his co-worker, the Engineer but that's all it was, a petty little crush.

He loved spending time with Engineer. They were oddly very similar and were always enjoying each other's company. Sniper never really told him (or anyone for that matter) about his sexuality because he felt as if he wouldn't be accepted. He didn't have many friends and wasn't really looking to lose any.

After a long fight which ended in a loss, the daily battle was over. He hadn't done as well as he had hoped to.

"Bloddeh spies" he cursed under his own breath. Everyone walked back to base with their head down, not really wanting to discuss todays match. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Engineer packing up all of his machines.

He waved to Engineer and ran over to help him.

"Need some 'elp there, mate?" Sniper says in a light-hearted tone.

"'d be appreciated" Engineer says, trying to hide his sorrow. "Sorry 'bout losing the game for us. I had something on my mind and wasn't really given it my all"

"Don't even worry, happens to all of us" Sniper reassures. A light chuckle is heard for Engineers direction. He picks up one of Engineers boxes and follows beside him. Soldier would probably be chewing out the both of them but it seemed he also thought today's loss was his fault entirely. They walked toward Engineers workshop in silence, enjoying the company of one another.

They arrive at the workshop. It's a mess, he probably garbed everything at the last minute and ran off. Engineer put the boxes down beside his desk. Sniper set the last one right beside the others.

Engineer went and sat at his desk while Sniper sat at a chair just on the other side. Engineer was obviously frustrated with something, maybe one of his machine malfunctioned.

"What were you thinking about?" Sniper says in a low tone. The Engineer was shocked, he thought the Sniper had already forgotten.

"'bout my ex-wife. We broke up about 3 or so weeks before I came here". He shoved a framed picture toward Sniper. It was engineer with her and his daughter. They seemed to be so happy. Like a family, one Sniper truly wished he had.

"She looks a bit like one of my cousins. I think I even got a picture of her" Sniper reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He opens it and begins to flip through the pictures until one falls out.

As it falls to the ground Sniper's face begins to burn with heat. He immediately reaches town to grab it but it already has already hit the floor. Engineer looks over his desk to see it for merely a split second.

It was a fully naked man, with his hands behind his head and his legs spread. Sniper immediately snatches the picture off the floor and shoves it in his pocket. Engineer looks up at him as if he was trying to read him. Sniper quickly searches through the rest of his wallet and find the picture he was originally was looking for. He practically throws it on to the desk for Engineer to see.

"See, told ya" Sniper says very nervously. His face by this point was beet red. Engineer never once looked at the picture as he couldn't care less about it right now.

"Sniper, I don't know any way to lean into this so I'll ask you straight out. Are you gay?" Sniper looks away from Engineer as he grumbles in a low, angry tone.

"Isn't really any other excuse I could use, is there?" Sniper felt like an idiot. How could he have been that stupid and now everything was going to go to hell. "Y...yea...I am"

Engineers face was filled with shock. Not anger or disgust, just pure shock. A smile begins to arise from the corner of his mouth.

"There's a reason I divorced my wife" Sniper looked at Engineer not knowing what to feel. "I began to fall for someone else and lost all my feeling for 'er. We were going to have a serious relationship but if anyone found out about us either of us going out with another man, it would be the end of us. It is Texas after all"

Sniper was absolutely amazed. This man he has known for all these years, who he thought was happily in love with a wife and a kid, just told him his deepest darkest secret. Willingly.

"Why tell me? Why now?" Snipers world was changing around him by a mile a minute. Engineer was a true generous, he wouldn't just say it out of the blue without a reason.

"It's been years since I've been with someone. Hell is one way to describe it. When you told me, my heart thawed out of its cold, bitter loneliness. Sniper, I want you". Water began to pool at the bottom of his eyes as they met Snipers. "Please sleep with me, just for one night."

Engineer ran toward Sniper with his arms stretched out and placed himself on his chest. Sniper placed his hands on the smaller man's back as his shirt began to be drenched with his tears. The Australian lowers his head down to the other man hear and gently whispers "I've been waiting for you to say that for months, truckie". Sniper nibbles on his earlobe then pulls his head back, looking deep in to his eyes.

"Please" says the shorter man as the Sniper's hand rides up the back of his head and pulls it closer to his. Sniper begins to kiss the Engineer and instantly his mouth opens to allow it. Engineer moves his hand up to the Sniper's head and rubs it through his hair, knocking off his hat.

The kiss was so intimate. So warming. So passionate. Sniper lowers his head down to gently kiss his lovers neck. Engineer quietly moans as Sniper's head moves down toward his chest. Sniper's right hand moves down to Engineers half-erected bulge and begins stroking it.

The Engineer steps back and sighs. "Let's continue, over there" He points to an old couch in the corner of his workshop. It doesn't look like it has been taken care of but that is the least of their worries.

"Maybe we should lose the clothes, mate." Sniper grins mischievously as he begin to remove his shirt over his head. The Engineer removes his hard hat and goggles, throwing them on his desk. He reaches down to remove what's left of his clothes while Sniper judges every inch of him. With only his thumb, he snags his waistband and pulls it all down in one fell swoop.

There he was, with not an inch of clothing on him. His fully erect penis being the icing on the cake. The Snipers eyes scanning over the truly attractive man.

"H..Holy f..fuck truckie"

"D..Don't just stand there. I want to see the rest of ya too, ya know" The Engineer demanded. Sniper stoped eye-humping the Engineer for a moment and reached down. He zipped down his fly and tugged down his pants until they were at his ankles

He was huge. At least 3 inches bigger than his lover. Hair covered his hot, sweaty chest. The Engineer was blown away while Sniper slightly blushed.

"I...I think I got something that might help us" The Engineer walked over to his desk, opened the top drawer, and pull out a half empty bottle of lubricant. "A man gets lonely" Says the Engineer as he shakes the bottle, then tosses it to Sniper.

Sniper walks up to the shorter man and wraps his arms around him, furiously grinding against him. He tackles his down as the Engineer falls on the couch, Sniper on top of him. He pushes himself up and looks over the other man.

The sniper pops open the bottle of lube and squeezes it into his hand. Wrapping his hand around his dick to completely cover it makes the most heavenly of sound. Pre-cum begins flowing out of Engineers dick.

The Sniper inserts his fingers into the Texans ass. Stretching it and preparing it for what is to come. The Engineer moans quietly, hoping that no one outside heard.  
The Sniper removes his fingers and looks into Engineers eyes (which are completely full of lust by this point).

"Y'ready for me truckie?" The Engineer faintly chuckles and with that, the Australian penetrates his partner. Loud painful moans are heard from Engineer, but they slowly turn to enjoyment. The Sniper thrusts slowly at first, but quickly begins to go faster, harder, farther. Sniper grabs his partners erection and begins stroking it to his rhythm. The Texan cries out his lovers name as he gets closer and closer to his climax.

The Sniper begin to touch the Texans prostate with every thrust. At his breaking point the Engineer looks up to the ceiling and cries out.

"I..Im theeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa!" The Engineer screams as he empty's himself all over both their chests. The Sniper was still going hard and had no intention of stopping. The Engineer looked back at Sniper appreciating everything he has done. The friendship, the romance, the sex.

"Scream my name truckie, do it, now!" Without a second thought, the Engineer cried out the Snipers name as he came inside of his partner. The Aussie began to slow down until he was completely finished. Pulling himself out of Engie, he caught his breath, looking down to see the same thing. The Sniper falls on top of the Engineer

"That was bloody amazing" The Sniper pants out.

"I'm glad you liked it as much as I did" Said the Engineer as he wraps himself around his hot, sweaty lover.

"This was to great to just happen once." Claims the Aussie

"Then I guess we'll have to do it again" A smile emerges from both of their mouths as they lay there, entangled in each other's limbs, not planning on going anywhere for a long time.

-

So yea, my first fan-fiction. If people actually like it I may write more, not sure if it will be smut. Constructive criticism is welcome, so a review would be very appreciated!


End file.
